For The Sake of Humanity
by geekyficwriter
Summary: Human population is decreasing due to the increase in deaths in the war against the titans. In hopes to produce more children the Omegaverse experiment is being tested on. How will the 106th experiment squad deal with this. And more importantly how will Eren and Armin deal with having to be partners throughout this experiment. Summary sucks but not fic. M-preg!Eremin!Omegaverse AU
1. Chapter 1

**Admin Hana:**

**Well this is Hana-chan's first solo fanfic, so please take care of me~! This is an Omegverse/M-preg fanfic so if you don't like don't read! I'll make sure to add elements in this fic to make the story more interesting. As for now, please enjoy.**

* * *

**03/1/2xxx**

**Extra!Extra! Humankind's population going down! New experiment for increased birthrates to be tested today! **

The newspaper headline stated as the views for the article online went up causing the populace to panic. It has been quite sometime since the titans were on earth, and human kind still has yet to figure out how the titans reproduce. Humanity was desperate to increase the populace as quickly as possible. And what better way but to ensure that than in an experiment.

The experiment's name was called Omegaverse. Omegaverse was an injection that would enable a person to be one of three classes: Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Alphas are the highest level who can only 'father' a child, but are able to protect their partner ,and children by increasing human strength and senses. This also allowed most Alphas to be excellent soldiers which was very much needed with the titans running around. The next class was Beta. Betas could either carry or 'father' a child depending on who wanted to hold the child in them or not, and just like Alphas they have heightened skills. And finally the last class was the Omega class.

Omegas were the ones who were meant to have the child and cannot father a child. They are to have heats that will tempt the higher classes into being able to produce young, and their bodies can with stand large sums of pain. Though they are the lower class that doesn't mean they didn't get anything out of it. Most Omegas were to have the same body enhancements as Betas and Alphas.

* * *

"Now lets see who volunteered to be our first set of humans to test the drugs on~." A brown haired woman with glasses said to herself as she looked over her chart to see who she would be dealing with. "Ah here we are! Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Krischtein, Annie Leonhardt, Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Ymir...No last name huh? Anyways, Christa Reiss, and finally Marco Bott. Yahooo! I can't wait to meet them all!"

* * *

**-Earlier that day-**

"Armin are you sure about this!? We're only twenty-one are you sure this is what you want to do?" Eren said to Armin who was signing the final forms for the Omegaverse program.

"Eren I'm sure. This is not only a way to help humanity, but also a scholarship program I need to finish college Eren so I'm doing this!" Armin stated making sure not to make any sort of eye contact with Eren so he would not have any second thoughts.

"But Armin, you've read what the whole experiment is meant for right? Are you sure you're ready for that type of commitment!?"

"I may not be one hundred percent ready Eren, but the program also said I would be able to be stronger. I am strong mentally, but physically that's what I strive for. I know it's wrong of me to go into this for such a selfish thing but I just need to Eren. And who knows I can probably help humanity with our fight against the titans or,maybe, I'll be lucky enough to be an Alpha!"

"But Armin..."

"If you're so worried then why don't you come as well? I'm sure they would love to have as many people as they can." Armin replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, only to be shocked by his spirited friend's response.

"Fine I will!"

"Y-you will!?"

"And so will I." Mikasa added as she walked into the room.

"You don't even know what we're talking about," Eren exclaimed.

"I don't need to know, I will go with you any where to make sure you're safe."

* * *

**Admin Hana:**

**Short, but review if you want to see more or your thoughts. Please be merciful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Armin to say the least was nervous. He was nervous on the choice that he had made last week, and was now feeling the weight of his choice on his shoulders. Only now did he realize he willingly said that he would have a baby with someone. And for the sake of what, to get a scholarship and to get stronger.

Armin himself wanted to finish collage without the worry of a pile of student loans, but if that resulted in a smaller human having his DNA he had to admit he was regretting every minute of it. But now here he was, standing in front of a tall building with a few other people who were in the Omegaverse program with him. Clenching the strap of his messenger bag, Armin looked to Eren and Mikasa for help, but yet he saw none. His childhood friends seemed to be experiencing the same feelings he was. And all Armin could think that this was all his fault, that he dragged the two siblings into something unwanted because of him.

Right as he was about to say something, the doors to the building opened to reveal two figures. The first was a woman with tanned skin, brown hair, and glasses. Her attire was one that you would expect most scientist to have, a normal dress shit and pants with a lab coat and a name tag. To her left was a shorter male with jet black hair , pale skin, and grey eyes that remained in an unpleasant expression. His clothes however were different he wore a brown suit with the Wings of Freedom on the breast pocket, shoulders, and back. As they approached the young adults, Armin could feel his heart rate increase.

"Welcome," The woman began, " To the Omegaverse experiment. I'm Hanji Zoe the head scientist of the Rose Laboratory,the person to my right is Levi Rivaille. He is the Lance Corpral of the scouting Legion. He will be here to observe the experiment as well as pick people who he sees fit to join the legion. As for now we wil sort you into your class.

I don't want to make this sound like Harry Potter but it will have to for the sake of information, so bare with those who have not read the full description of the experiment, there are three classes: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas are the strongest and Omegas are the lowest. This project is to see if we can influence human reproduction so that we may be able to produce more humans as well as soldiers.

Nonetheless though some of you will come out with a little boy or girl, this is a scholarship program. After you are testes for what class would best if you, you will proceed to the dinning hall to eat and then be escorted to your rooms. Now that the boring part is over with, who wants to see some titans!?" Hanji exclaimed excitedly with a crazy yet dreamy look in her eyes.

Smack!

The man by the name of Levi tip-toed so that he was able to hit the taller female's head properly.  
"There is no time for that, we need to sort them now so we can get started on education and training."

"Awww Levi you're no fun..."

"Shut up shitty glasses..."

"Anyways, follow me and we will test you for your class; this way," Hanji directed as she turned around to walk into the building. Everyone then shuffled their feet so that they slowly entered the tall building. Surveying their surroundings everyone involved in the experiment looked in amazement. There was wall to wall calculations and technology that they have never seen. The sounds of beeps and chatter among scientist circulated the areas as the new comers walked in a line to a small waiting room.

"This is where you will be evaluated and get the drug for your class as well, hee hee forgot to mention the drug part but I'm sure you already knew that. We will be calling you individually in Alphabetical order. Once everyone is sorted, again go to the dinning hall to see what everyone is and so that you can eat. First up Armin Arlert!"

Armin froze, fear now filled his body willing him to stay where he was. But Armin subconsciously knew that he would have to go in whether he liked it or not. Taking a deep breath, Armin unclenched his clammy hands ,and raised one of them above his head. "H-here." Armin silently said acting as if it were time to take attendance.

"Follow me." A simple demand that terrified Armin to the core. Another deep breath helped calm his nerves as he accepted his decision, taking his own advice into check. Swallowing down any feelings of nervousness and fear Armin strutted towards Hanji in a semi-awkward manner and left the room following close behind. Now entering a simple medical room Hanji picked up a clip board with Armin's information on it and read it out.

" Name: Armin Arlert

Age: 21

DOB: 11/3

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 55 Kj

IQ: 160 , wow you're extremely bright."

"T-thank Miss."

"Feel free to call me Hanji."

"Hanji..."

"Well now then here is the awkward part. I need you to strip until your underwear so I can see your body structure."

"W-why?"

"To see what drug you would be able to handle the most. I don't want you dying on us, and I'm sure the same goes for you too."

"Okay." Without another thought Armin removed his clothes and hugged his torso to conserve the heat he had lost. Awkwardly he stood there allowing Hanji to see his scrawny yet toned body. All was well until he felt a hand on his butt. Jumping back a bit, Armin eyed Hanji who gave a apologetic smile.

"You can put your clothes on now." Hanji told the blond who then rushed to put his clothes on but left his shirt off knowing he wold have to receive the shot now. Watching as the brown haired woman hummed a happy tune as she allowed the needle in her hand to suck up the drug, Armin prepared himself for whatever was to become of him. The word scholarship repeated in his head along with strength to encourage him.

"This is going to hurt a bit, and tell me if you feel dizzy after you get this shot." With that, Hanji stabbed Armin's arm and pushed the drug into his blood stream allowing it to take its affect. "Tomorrow you will need to keep yourself under control, because that is when everyone will be on edge trying to breed everyone. Since we don't want that to happen, we have to keep the classes separated until you learn to control your desires. Well then move long so you can eat!" Slapping Armin on his back, Hanji sent him out the door and into a separate hall way with arrows directing him to the dinning hall.

* * *

Two hours later everyone was reunited and now sat in silence as they ate, waiting for the results to be said. Shoving soup and bread into their mouths each person eyed each other hoping that just by looking a them they could identify their class. Right as everyone was about to give up hope on finding out their class Hanji walked in with the list. Smiling cheerfully she stood in front of all the tables.

"Now, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Here are the list of classes. I am saying this in a random order so it'll be more exciting. Ah let's see, ooh! Mikasa Ackerman: Alpha, Bertholdy Hoover : beta, Eren Jaeger : Alpha, Annie Leonhardt : Beta, Connie Springer : Beta, Sasha Braus: Beta, Reiner Braun : Alpha, Chrsita Reiss : omega, Ymir : Alpha, Marco Bott: Omega, :Jean Krischetin : Beta, and Armin Arlert : Omega." Hanji continued down the list for the rest of the test subjects, however Armin was left in despair of his position and now had even bigger issues to worry about. Eventually as time passed, the brunette woman stopped and took a more serious tone.

" Now that you all know your class it's time I say something important. From now on, Omegas are to be strictly separated from Betas and Alphas. Tomorrow the drug will set in, into all the omegas causing a certain smell that will consume all upper classes with lust. Until we can get the omegas to be able to hide their sent, and every upper class trained to resist the need to pounce on them we will be having them live in a different building and learning in different classrooms. Again this is only temporary. Eventually you will all be united as one class, but for now we need to ensure the safety of the Omegas."

Just great, Armin thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Admin Hana: So here's another chapter hope you like. I'm trying to improve on my writing so have faith.**

* * *

Great just great, Armin repeated over and over as he held onto the silverware that was currently in his hand. Now I'm not only weak I'm a lower class ,and I have to carry a baby in my body... I should have known I wouldn't be accepted to be an Alpha or even Beta... Salty tears ran down his face as he his face tilted up and pouted on his misfortune. Constantly he asked himself why he didn't ask Hanji what class she was giving him, but no matter what he assumed she wouldn't change it.

Sitting there now loosely holding onto the fork that was in his hand, Armin continued to dwell upon his misfortune. On the other Hand , Mikasa who took a moment to look around lost took her eyes off of her food and saw Armin's depressing state,then nudged her brother to get his attention.

"Eren look at Armin." Mikasa said as she took a sip of her water ,and wiped her mouth. When she looked up again Eren was still busy talking about his high school life. Rolling her eyes, Mikasa got up from where she was sitting ,and made her way to Armin. Tapping the blond's shoulder, she took him out of his depressing daze reminding him he was around others.

"Armin are you okay?"

Now looking straight at her Armin gave a simple smile that showed no indications of his depression. "Oh, Mikasa, I was just you know thinking about life and my choices really..."

"You don't like the class you were placed in huh?"

"No, not really I'm still considered weak even though I get enhancements like the rest of you guys. I really shouldn't be complaining anyways...I guess I was always meant to be weak..."

"Armin you're not weak. In fact you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"But it's true, the only thing I have going for me now is the hope I can become physically stronger with this injection and the scholarship."

"Armin look at me, you keep telling yourself that you're weak ,and the only thing you have going for you is brains;that's not true. A time will come when we will need you the most, and you will truly become strong in that moment. True strength is not measured in how many things you can lift or beat up. True strength is from what's inside,and comes in various ways."

"Wow Mikasa...T-thanks. You know for a second you kinda sounded like my mother."

"Well I've been taking care of you for a few years now along with Eren. So If anything I raised you."

"Yeah, yeah sure you did. But really thanks for that."

"No problem, but we might as well stay close to each other for this night only. Tomorrow I won't be able to see you until we're all deemed ready."

"Yeah that's true, but what about Eren?"

"Wait a second." Turning around Mikasa walked towards Eren's seat. Grabbing the back of his shirt, she dragged him to where Armin was, and gently placed him next to Armin. Mikasa then took a place across from the two, and waited for a conversation to take place. For a moment the Shigansina trio was silent, every so often they would exchange glances at the other but nothing more.

"So...," Armin began, " This is gonna be my last night with you two...A bit awkward huh?"

"Y-yeah...I'm sorry you didn't get the rank you wanted too..." Eren awkwardly replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's fine, what's done is done. The awkward part is I'm more nervous on who my partner is going to be...Haa ha..."

"Well we don't have to worry about that for a long time now." Mikasa added in as she folded her arms on the table in front of her.

"Hey Eren do you hope that Levi guys will allow you to be in the Scouting Legion? You have said you wanted to go for a long time."

"I actually am, I just have to impress him with everything I got. I have to say ,I'm actually kind of glad we signed up for this since I have more of a chance of entering. What about you Armin? You did say you were going to finish college. What are you going to study?"

"I was actually going to go into the Scouting Legion as well..."

"You don't mean you're planning to be a soldier are you!?"

"Are you saying I can't be one?"

"N-No not at all...It's just, you would be so much better using your brain and all, maybe you can be a tactician for it or something."

"Eren, I know I'm weak but seeing as I'm suppose to be carrying a baby soon, I want to live life. Yes, I still am going to use my scholarship but for now, I want to live whatever life I can now. I've been living the safe road as other's are dying for me to live. It's better if I take things into my own hands. I'll go back to school when ,and if, I ever get pregnant and have a baby."

"B-but Armin you could get hurt."

"And so could you, but nothing is stopping you. Think of it this way, since you're doing this for your mom,I'm doing this for my grandfather."

"Mikasa?" Eren looked to his sister for help seeing if she could help convince Armin otherwise.

"Armin's right, and if you're going to go into the Scouting Legion Eren, so am I."

"Why?"

"Because I will be there to protect you."

"But I don't need you to protect me."

"Neither does Armin with you but you still insist."

" Aw come o-..." A bell rings interrupting Eren in mid sentence directing everyone's attention to the source of the sound.

"Okay everyone! Say goodbye to the Omegas, we'll be escorting them to their living for Betas and Alphas you will go as well, but Levi will be escorting you. Good night everyone."

* * *

"Alright Omegas, this is where you will be living from now on. Here is the break room, and to your left and right are different stair cases. To your right is the girl's and to your left is the boy's rooms. If you want to leave here, you have to ask one of the guards to escort you out to wherever you desire. If you have any questions ask me, and your room mates have been assigned names will be on the doors." With that Hanji exited the room clip board in her hands. The Omegas currently in the room observed their new living space in awe.

The floors were made out of marble, as the fire place roared loudly illuminating the room. The moon's rays peeked in through the tall red curtains that held a 'Ω' on it. The room was the decorated in beautiful furniture that looked as if it belonged in a palace or manor, not a living quarters for test subjects. Though everyone was a bit tired the scenery woke everyone up.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Christa exclaimed to herself as the short blond twister her head into various directions to get a good look of the place.

"I couldn't agree more, it doesn't look like we're test subjects, but royalty." Marco stated as he sported a goofy grin on his face.

"You can say that again." Armin said as he decided to continue on with the conversation hopping that these people would be his first friends. "Hi , I'm Armin." The blond started as he watched the other two look at him, smiling as they did so.

"Oh, hi there I'm Marco."

"I'm Christa it's nice to meet you."

"Sooo...We're Omegas...How do you guys feel about that?"

"Well to be honest I didn't really read for the description of an Omega so I wouldn't know," Marco expressed as he repeated the same gesture Eren did a while ago.

"I only know a few things about being one, but I'm sure it can't be that bad," Christa assured.

"Well, I'm guessing tomorrow they're gonna give us the talk so you two will figure it out."

"Yeah..."

" Hey do you think there will be a chance of us being room mates?"

"Probably."

"Aww but not me, I'm a girl..."

"Well that's okay, we can all hang out in the break room."

"That's a great idea Marco!"

"Well we better turn in, we have a long day ahead of us. Night Christa." Armin told the girl as he and Marco started on the search for their rooms.

* * *

**Admin Hana:**

Well there you go. Next Chapter will probably be mostly on how the Alphas and Betas spent their night mixed with Armin's first day with his new friends in the Omega class. Please tell me if you want short chapters with updates, or long chapters with less frequent updates.

**Please review so I know if you enjoy!**


End file.
